1. Field
This invention pertains to current delivery systems. It is directed to mechanisms which deliver current across a pivot connection, and provides an improved such mechanism whereby current is transferred from a source through an arm and post rotatable without limits.
2. State of the Art
It is often necessary or desirable to power implements or devices mounted by means of posts and arms. Such mechanical arrangements ideally permit positional manipulation of a powered device while avoiding the interference of external wiring, such as power cords. For this reason, power conductors are often incorporated within the hollow interiors of the structural arms and posts. Internal conductors restrict the manipulative capabilities of an arm mounted on a pivot connection to a post. Stops or limits are required to prevent repeated rotations of the arm. Yet, continuous, unrestricted rotation of an arm on a post or a post within an arm is highly desirable for a number of practical applications in such fields as robotics, manufacturing assembly, surgical lighting and machine tool operations.
There remains a need for an electrical contact assembly capable of transferring current from a source through a swivel or pivot connection whereby a transverse arm is permitted free and continuous rotation with respect to a fixed or rotatable post.